


A Day At The Beach

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, GFY, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, implied Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa/Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet set in a universe where the Clone Wars ended on a much better note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

“You do realize you’re laying in the sun, dearest.”  Bail casts a worried look over the man currently sprawled on the blanket next to him like an overlarge cat.  

Obi-Wan’s wave is vague and sleepy, too content to move.  “I do have sun lotion on - you made quite sure of that.”  He opens one eye to give Bail a suggestive, sated look, and  _ that _ isn’t helping the feline impression.  “Besides, I haven’t seen the sun in  _ months _ , let me enjoy it.”

Bail chuckles and goes back to his reading.  “Well, don’t complain to me when you’re burnt to a crisp and you need cooling lotion,” he says mildly, sipping his drink with a slight smile that only grows as Obi-Wan snorts.

“I’ll ask Rex, I’m sure he won’t mind.”  He glances over at the former captain, playing some variation on boloball with his brothers, Anakin, and Ahsoka, before looking back at Bail with a mischievous look.

It earns him a raised brow as Bail considers it.  “Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you trying to make me  _ jealous _ ?” he asks, disbelieving.  It’s somehow unexpected and completely expected, coming from the Jedi.

“Is it working?”  Obi-Wan smirks up at him, stretching out a little more, exposing more pale skin and freckles, and Bail lets himself be distracted for a moment before he replies, a smirk of his own starting to dawn as he leans down to kiss him.  

“That depends entirely,” he murmurs against his lips, “On whether I get to watch.”


End file.
